Vanilla Twilight
by Eu Nakamura
Summary: All i can say is... it sucks a little, my first songfic. i have nothing to say anymore... i think for corrections, please review... i'm always not sure.


**Me: MY FIRST SONGFIC! ;-;**

**Ikuto: So?**

**Me: it sucks... not perfectly done, overly done, bad setting etc etc etc but STILL i hope you guys like this ;-;**

**Ikuto: Fine, Blizzard-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara and the Song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City...**

**Me: Nagi! Advanced Happy birthday by the way, i hope you don't hate me for this...**

**Nagihiko: Thank you, and i don't hate you until i read this again**

* * *

Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

**~Sept. 1****st****, 1948, 3 years after WWII ended, Tokyo, 10:30 pm~**

**Nagihiko's POV**

I arrived at home from New York for 3 years, and 8 years have passed since I've been recruited to go to battle in war, good thing my house isn't destroyed by bombs or anything. I opened the door and found many letters after being not at home for 8 years.

I checked every mail, some are from this year and most are from the past years, some were from my mother asking to come back and leave my position in war, and I saw one letter from my love, Rima.

It was sent on July 30th, 1948 I looked at it, and I was wondering what it said.

It said

"_Dear Nagi,_

_I hope you made it alive in war, I wish you did._

_And also, I have to say that I'm getting married on the 15__th__ of August. I know that when you read that part that you'll be sad and will be mad and wouldn't forgive yourself. I'm really sorry but my parents made me marry a rich business man in America to make me live because my parents think you're dead, after the Hiroshima bombing 3 years ago since you're there. It took me 3 years to decide and agree since you've never showed up after 3 years. Even though, I still believed you're alive, but I have no choice. Once again I'm really sorry I'm not quite sure that you'll forgive me. Even though I'm getting married, I still love you so much. And don't forget that._

_I love you_

_, Rima_"

I was badly hurt after I read the letter, I crumbled it and threw it furiously, and she'd been married for almost one month, it was true, I blamed my self for joining the group in war. I went upstairs, lied down on my bed and I looked out on the window and watched the stars twinkling, for I can't sleep due to heart break because I'm missing Rima and I asked the stars to kiss Rima for me. I also asked to pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere for I felt like I'm being choked by my guiltiness.

_The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you, _

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere …_

Out of fatigue and tiredness, I dose off safe and soundly, but still, I miss her arms around me

'_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, _

_But I'll miss your arms around me… _

The next morning, after a bad sleep, I found post cards on the table, I decided to send her one, and I wrote a message. I waited for a reply. I check the mailbox every morning to see if there's a reply, but, nothing arrived. 1 month passed… no reply arrived. Another month, nothing arrived. 2 months went by, nothing. Then, it made me think. Were the 30 post cards I'd sent to Rima, blocked by her parents or in-laws? At first, I found that unfair, because, can't we just be friends instead? At least, she's here… and I wish for that.

_I'd send a post card to you dear _

'_Cause I wish you were here…_

**~December 1948~**

I just lay on my bed because I can't sleep; I've been seeing the night sky for hours, until the night sky turn light blue. It's still not the same without her. I'm now missing her more. I have nothing to do, all I do is eat, sleep, write letters, and clean the house. I want to talk to my friends or family but they left me during the war. My family, mother and sister, died during the bombings of the Americans. All of my friends left me, except for Rima, my only friend left. Even though she's alive, she was torn away from me badly. I want to tell something to myself quietly but, it takes two people to whisper quietly.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you _

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly…_

In the silence of my home, I'm writing letters for Rima, incase she went to the house when I'm not at home and she can read it. Knowing that I still love her with all my life. But, even though I write her letters, I can see my hands; it makes me feel sad, because the spaces between my fingers are right hers fit perfectly.

_The silence isn't so bad, 'til I look at my hands and feel sad 'cause the spaces between my fingers are where yours fit perfectly._

I've finally given up waiting for a reply, and now, I'm now finding ways to let her know that I'm alive, is to write her letters at my house and wait until she comes along, it's the only way to let her know, even she will read it in delay, the importance is, that she everything. I'll just find new ways to repose, though I haven't slept in two days because of cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.

_I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days _

'_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone…_

I'm somewhat drenched in vanilla twilight; I'll just sit on the front porch all night on the cold snowy December evening, waste deep thought because when I think of her, I won't feel so alone, no matter what. Even it's snowing; I'm still sitting for I can't just sit alone, inside my house, even though I'm coughing heavily too, and haven't seek medical attention for I think it's just regular cough

_But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, _

_Waste deep thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone… _

_I don't feel so alone… _

_I don't feel so alone…_

I stood up to go inside the house; I don't know why that I only thought of going inside so that my cough wouldn't be more severe. I coughed heavily as I went inside, it's been like this for 3 months since it's getting cold as time go by. I can't take it anymore, I feel that I want to rest now, to heal the wounds and my heart will be repaired for I want to be free also. I coughed more heavier as I went upstairs to my room. I went past a mirror and saw myself, exhausted, frustrated and sad of my life without her, instead of a happy, smiling and carefree me who loves life. I ignored it. After I went upstairs I remembered something I needed to do, I was about to go downstairs when I forgot that I spilled coffee on the tiled floor near the stairs, and so, I slipped head first, the back of my neck, was hit on one of the stepping of the stairs, I rolled down, I heard my upper spine and skull crack as I went rolling down. As I reached the bottom, I lay on the floor, motionless, as I blink, I'll think of Rima until my final second or minute.

I remember that Rima and I were running and playing around the garden while the snow falls until we were called by my mom to have tea or hot cocoa.

I also remember when I first met Rima under the oak tree while she's in a ball form.

And also, I remember when I first kissed her back when we're 17.

I can also recall when I'm teaching her math homework for school.

If I hadn't joined the war, all of this would never have happened. Rima and I must've been married by now, had a family of our own, and live a happy life.

But all of those… faded away.

I breathed for air heavily for I'm badly injured. I breathed faster, until I breathed my last and died, on the cold floor. Alone, I died and my last single tear went out.

_As many times I blink, I'll think of you tonight... _

_I'll think of you tonight…_

**Normal POV**

Someone knocked on the door, and went in. It was Rima. She called for Nagihiko, but, no answer came. She called again for Nagihiko but still, no answer. She went in further, she found pictures, letters, post cards and writing materials scattered around.

She wondered what are these things doing here, she found one letter stuck on her shoe, she picked it up and she found out that the letters are all for her. She looked at the dates of the letters, all of it are from this year, and realized that he is alive… but, why is he not answering her. She wondered why? She went further in and was confused; the house was messy a little, due to the scattered papers.

She went past the sofa and she was surprised to find him lying motionless in the floor, without even knowing if he had forgiven her. She saw his body, now; her heart broke even worse. She is crying softly beside his dead body, while holding one of the letters he made for her. She felt guilty for agreeing. She blamed herself, for agreeing, she realized that if she hadn't agreed to what her parents want for her, this would never have happened. But it did. If she could only turn back time, she wouldn't have agreed and instead, wait for him to come back and live a happy life with him.

**~4 days later~**

**Nagihiko's POV**

I woke up, and found myself sitting on the green grass under a shady tree, wearing a white shirt, white pants and white shoes; I feel more alive as if my sadness, and loneliness faded away and my heart felt free, as if it was repaired. It was a cold, sunny morning of December. I saw Rima under the sakura tree, weeping, I was surprised to see her, I saw that she was crying on a grave, I went there and I saw my name on it, I realized that I'm free, my sad life without her ended and she still remembered me after everything.

_When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grew lighter, _

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again…_

I went up to her, and gave her my last kiss on her cheek and hugged her for the last time. I vowed that I would forget the world that I've always knew, but, I swear that I won't forget her. Oh, how I wish, if my voice could reach back to the past, and whisper in you here, oh darling, I wish you were here with me now, but, I know that her time isn't right just yet. I know that she felt it, as the wind blew; her hair flowed, she smiled with tears and said that she will never forget me. And then, I smiled as I stood up, turned around, and walked away slowly from her, and walked towards a light, I looked back at her for the last time, still smiling, and saw a purple butterfly flew infront of her and landed on her shoulder and she smiled for she is thinking that I will be always with her, and I went straight to the shining light where I could live in peace, away from her, but never forgotten, and I know that we'll meet again soon, as I disappeared behind the light, never to be seen on earth again.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear that I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach back to the past and whisper in your ear._

_Oh darling I wish that you were here._

R.I.P.

Nagihiko Fujisaki,

A brave fighter, a good friend, a kind son, and a loving brother.

Age of 26 years

July 4th, 1922-December 27th, 1948

Left alone by family and friends, but will be never forgotten.

**~End~**

**Me: UWAAHH! It sucks T.T**

**Nagihiko: *speechless***

**Rima: *laughs evily***

**Me: THE ENDING DESCRIPTION'S TOO OVER MADE! DX**

**Nagihiko: You really have to make me die? =w=**

**Me: Of course! I'm the director, you're the actor and you're under MistyFaNatiC Productions!**

**Nagihiko: really? o.o**

**Me: YEAH! ;o**

**Rima: You made him die... but..**

**Me: but what? =/**

**Rima: YOU MADE ME CRY HERE! DX**

**Me: i don't care... any way review if you don't mind o_o**


End file.
